Galapintando
by M Kurisu
Summary: Una tarde calurosa de verano, cuál será el mejor piropo? Descubrelo en está historia.


**Galapintando**

* * *

Agradecimento especial a **Aurora-Kaioh**, gracias por inspirar el final de está historia. Hitsuki.

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeguchi, más no la historia presentada aquí

* * *

Las persianas de una oficina se abrían discretamente dejando entrever a lo lejos un grupo de atractivos chicos que se hallaban pintando la pared de un viejo establecimiento.

Haruka Tenoh usaba un camisola vaquera desabotonada, lentes negros, jeans gastados y una gorra puesta al revés que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus mechones rubios haciéndola ver bastante atrayente. Los demás se asemejaban en atuendo.

Ella se encontraba en una tarima pintando el marco de la entrada, mientras los demás seguían pintando el resto de la pared. Una vieja grabadora tocaba música de los 80's; en ese momento sonaba _"The piña colada song"_ en la versión de Rupert Holmes*. Seya se encontraba sentado en un banco y recargado en la pared simulando tocar la guitarra mientras escuchaba la canción. Haruka le mira frunciendo el ceño, carga la brocha con bastante pintura y la sacude en dirección a este.

—¡Ah trabajar haragán no te traje para te vieras bonito! — gritó Haruka antes de carcajearse por su travesura.

Un malhumorado Seya se levanta abruptamente y sin querer hace que la grabadora resbale y caiga dejándola aparentemente inservible.

—¡Genial Haruka! Ahora por tu culpa no tendremos música— dice un molesto Seya mientras intenta limpiarse la pintura que ha caído dejándole manchas en la cara y parte de la ropa.

—¿Mi culpa?, yo no la tiré idiota, si no estuvieras ahí tumbado haciendo nada…

—¡Ya basta!— dijo Yaten quien hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua y calmar los ánimos — ocupen esa energía para terminar. Taiki sólo les miró un momento negando con la cabeza mientras silababa el coro de la canción que antes se escuchaba.

Haruka bajó del andamio y se sacudió las botas, tomó la grabadora e intentó hacerla funcionar, pero todo fue en vano.

—Chicos, no tendremos más música.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Que aburrido!

Exclamaron al unísono Yaten y Taiki.

—Yo no puedo trabajar sin música— dijo Seya

—Ni tampoco con ella— dijo Yaten por lo bajo y los demás rieron irritándole aún más.

Seya le dirigió una mordaz mirada a Yaten. Todos parecían desanimados por la falta de música.

En ese momento pasaba una chica rubia de coletas, con uniforme de preparatoria saboreando una paleta. Seya eleva sus anteojos sin perderle de vista, musitando depronto:

_"__Esa chica de melena rubia es el sol que me a diario me arrulla"_

Los demás chicos voltean a ver a la receptora del piropo, la chica se sonroja, le dirige una sonrisa coqueta a Seya y sigue su camino. Al cabo de unos segundos Haruka, se echa a reír.

—¿Pero que fue eso Seya?, eres pésimo dedicando piropos, ¿"el sol que a diario me arrulla"?, suena a que un gato te maulla .

—¿Ah si? Porque no mejoras eso— dijo Seya retando a Haruka mientras mezclaba otra cubeta de pintura.

—Y ahí van otra vez — Dijo Taiki negando de nuevo con la cabeza sin dejar de pintar, pronosticando lo que siempre pasaba, la eterna manía de Haruka y Seya por competir en todo lo que se pudiera.

Por la cera se aproximaba una chica de cabello castaño, vestida con ropa deportiva. En cuanto vislumbró a Haruka, sus mejillas se ruborizaron e intentó verle discretamente aunque por sus nervios sólo consiguió acelerar el paso. Haruka se percató de ello así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Le lanzó una indiscreta mirada y se acercó a ella mirándole con picardía para musitarle con una sensual voz:

_"__De tu boca quiero el beso, de tus manos la caricia,_

_de tus luceros la mirada, eres toda una delicia"_

La chica con ahora un intenso rúbeo rostro, se detiene unos segundos entregándole un pañuelo a Haruka, baja la mirada y da vuelta acelerando el paso totalmente apenada. Haruka huele el pañuelo y lo enreda alrededor de su cuello mirando con satisfacción a Seya, ofreciendole una sonrisa burlona.

—Supera eso…—dijo vanidosamente Haruka

Seya tomo la brocha y siguió pintando haciendo una mueca por el pequeño triunfo de Haruka, sin embargo aún no se daría por vencido, aún quedaba mucho que pintar y muchas chicas andaban por la calle.

Una silueta femenina con cabello azul pasaba por la cera leyendo un libro.

Haruka y Seya la miran venir y uno al otro se atisban retándose, al sentirla ya a unos pasos de ellos deciden lanzarse, pero antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, Taiki se aproxima y se posa justo delante de ella, la chica se desconcierta y él hace una reverencia antes de decir:

_"__Me gustaría ser tu sombra para seguirte todo el día,_

_y cuando el sol se apague morir con alegría"_

La chica le mira con timidez pero sorprendida.

—Es justo la línea que estaba leyendo.

—Ese libro es mi favorito, unas tres veces lo he leído.

—¿Enserio?, ¿qué opinas del perfil psicológico del protagonista? — pregunta la chica con interés. Taiki les arroja la brocha guiñándoles el ojo. — i— musita con la boca y se va con la chica conversando hasta perderse en el final de la calle.

Seya y Haruka ponen los ojos en blanco sin dar crédito a lo que ven.

Las persianas de la oficina tiemblan ligeramente al ocultar tras de sí una discreta risa por lo antes sucedido.

Yaten se sonríe burlón y levanta la brocha que dejó tirada Taiki.

—Creo que les ganó la partida.

Los dos voltean y le lanzan una mirada de "cállate y no digas más al respecto".

Yaten, se encoje de hombros, mira por la cera enfocándose en algo y una idea cruza su cabeza mientras esboza una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Ahí viene alguien, porque no apuestan en este nuevo intento, el que le haga sonrojar primero con sus palabras le invita un café y se marca, y el perdedor hará el trabajo de ambos.

Haruka y Seya se miran estrechando la mano apresuradamente y voltean intentando tomar ventaja, Seya alcanza a darle un empujón a Haruka haciéndole caer al piso, adelantándose antes de poder ver siquiera quien camina delante, entonces seductoramente vocifera antes de que Haruka se aproxime:

_De tu boca quiero el beso, de tus manos la caricia,_

_de tus luceros la mirada, eres toda una delicia_

El chico de cabello negro y corpulento lo mira incrédulo y sonrojado.

Haruka en el piso mira la escena y ella y Taiki estallan en carcajadas. Seya no puede creer lo que ha pasado, pero su orgullo no le permite retractarse y con estruendosa voz, invita al chico a tomar un café, el chico abre los ojos como platos y se retira negando con la cabeza.

Haruka se arrastra por el piso burlándose de Seya. Este vuelve a su posición y coloca su gorra hasta los ojos enfadado. Golpea la grabadora y esta inesperadamente vuelve a sonar, todos se Haruka y Yaten se sorprenden y ríen, Seya refunfuña consigo mismo

—Bueno, al menos gané ¿no?

El tiempo transcurre y vuelven a pintar más animados. Excepto Seya que se dedicó a mirar su pared el resto de la tarde. Las persianas se cierran totalmente.

Antes de terminar, acompañados aún por la luz del atardecer, una figura con lentes oscuros en un vestido ajustado negro y un portafolio con un saco al hombro se mueve gracimente por la cera, al aproximarse se vislumbra su cabellara aguamarina, en la radio se escucha " _Pretty women_".

Yaten silba la canción a la vez que dice para sí mismo — Este es un buen reto.

Seya se incorpora a punto de decirle algo, pero Haruka lo detiene con la mano dándole un pequeño aventón, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que baja los lentes y le dirige una intensa mirada, vuelve a subir sus anteojos y acomoda su cabellera incitándole mientras contonea sus caderas al pasar. Haruka avanza a punto de decirle algo pero las palabras no salen de su boca, la chica le sonríe y sigue caminando. Se aleja.

—Haruka, Haruka, ¡Haruka! — le llama Yaten, pero ella no le escucha

—Perdió, Haruka ha perdido de la forma más ridícula— expresa Seya quien tampoco comprende el silencio de Haruka.

Al recuperarse de estado de embelesamiento, Haruka se da la vuelta pensando en lo tonta que había sido al dejar perder una oportunidad así. Resignada vuelve recogiendo sus cosas totalmente consternada, en ese momento una mano toca su hombro y al girar no puede creerlo, la chica se aproxima hacía ella posando un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios y entregándole un papel.

_Tu silencio fue el mejor __piropo__…__chica guapa._

Haruka le mira alejarse acompañada del crepúsculo. La chica de cabella aguamarina le había estado observando a través de las persianas de su oficina.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo para esta pequeña historia que ya llevaba añeja un par de meses.  
Gracias a todos los que ha esperado pacientemente por el regreso de Bajo la Piel, pronto estaremos de vuelta con la continuación y el final.  
Lunita Hikari, gracias por animarme, y como dije una vez, me comprometo a terminarla, es un hecho sólo un poco de paciencia (más xD). Y en general gracias todos los que me siguen.


End file.
